


【游戏】基基养成计划

by Shen_shi



Category: Thor - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_shi/pseuds/Shen_shi





	【游戏】基基养成计划

游戏数值拥有武力值，智力值，自尊和好感度，会影响结局。

背景：在一番苦战之后，你最终打败了灭霸，在时间宝石的帮助下，你回到了过去，但是时间线却因为未来的波动发生了一些变化。你的父亲早早退位，而Loki并未被Odin捡回阿斯加德，于是你决定亲自带他回家。在约顿海姆的冰川里，你找到了伤痕累累的，出逃的小蓝团子，你给予他白肤绿眼的容貌，把他带回了家，决定亲手养育他。

1.你在苍茫的约顿海姆冰原上找到了自己满身伤口，仍是少年的弟弟，你给予他阿萨人的样貌，在刺骨的寒风中，你把他裹进了自己的披风里，他张了张嘴，似乎不知道要叫你什么，你看着他，说到：  
A.我是你的国王，叫我陛下，从此你就是阿斯加德的子民了  
B.我是你的哥哥，没事了，我会好好保护你。  
C.我是你爹。  
D.你是我捡回来的奴隶，叫我主人

A.小家伙没搭理你。自尊+30  
B.瘦小的男孩点了点头，柔软的身子往你的怀里挤了挤，小声的喊着哥哥。好感度+50  
C.小家伙愣了一下，用看神经病的眼神看着你。智力值+50，自尊+20  
D.小家伙咬了咬嘴唇，在你的怀里发抖，在你冰冷的注视下，迫不得已的喊了主人。自尊-20，好感度-20

 

2.你看着怀中虚弱的满身泥污和伤痕的少年，决定先带他去治疗，你决定：  
A.让阿斯加德的医官来治疗他  
B.亲自用神力来治疗他  
C.不治疗，等他自愈  
D.扔出宫殿淋雨，让雨水和暴风洗涤他的伤口来治疗他

 

A.阿斯加德的医官拥有最优秀的治愈魔法，Loki恢复的很快。好感度+30  
B.我看你对自己的治愈魔法一点B数也没有，不过忙活了一通还是治好了。自尊+20，好感度+50  
C.霜巨人的恢复力很强，但是你同样伤了他的心。武力值+40，自尊+50，好感度-50  
D.Loki：没死，还活着，别问了。武力值+80，自尊+50，好感度-100

 

3.最终他还是痊愈了，瘦小的孩子眨了眨他的绿眼睛，在你的披风里探出头，然后露出了身上唯一一块遮挡羞耻部位的可怜布料。你突然想起来还没给他换一身衣服，于是决定给他：  
A.去定制一套王子规格的少年礼服  
B.用珍贵皮料做成的柔软猎装  
C.普通平民的布制衣服  
D.奴隶穿的粗糙麻布衣服  
E.一条钻石丁字裤  
F.给他穿贞操带  
G.不允许穿衣服

 

A.你的弟弟很喜欢这身衣服，他给了你一个拥抱。自尊+50，好感度+50  
B.猎装让他看起来像一个小小的战士，你还给他配了一柄玩具短剑。自尊+30，武力值+30，好感度+30  
C.平平淡淡也没什么不好，至少还有衣服不是吗？只是在闪电宫这样金碧辉煌的地方有些格格不入。自尊-30  
D.那双漂亮的绿眼睛在看到这身衣服的时候黯淡了不少。自尊-50，好感度-50。  
E.小Loki红着脸套上了奇怪的裤子。自尊≥0，自尊-20，好感度-50；自尊＜0，自尊-20，好感度+50  
F.“感觉好奇怪。”自尊≥0，自尊-20，好感度-50；自尊＜0，自尊-20，好感度+50  
G.他似乎看起来很委屈，却不得不服从的脱下衣服。自尊-30，好感度-50。

 

 

4.穿上新衣服的孩子拽了拽你的衣服，那双小鹿一样的绿眼睛眨巴眨巴的看着你，他瘪瘪的肚子里传来咕噜咕噜的声音，你决定：  
A.让他与自己一同进食【国王规格的食物】  
B.吩咐厨房专门做一些符合他口味的食物  
C.让他去还未结束的庆功宴会上自己找吃的  
D.给他吃正常阿萨家庭的食物  
E.给他馊掉的黑面包和污浊的水

 

A.小家伙被你抱起来，与你一同坐在王座上进食。尽管那些肉类对他来说过于油腻，但是小家伙看着你笑得很开心。自尊+20，好感度+100  
B.精心烹饪过的小羊排和甜点极其符合他的口味，他一边享用食物，一边偷偷看你。自尊+50，好感度+80  
C.宴会上的勇士们很喜欢他，尤其是你的好友范达尔，不过你的弟弟似乎被灌了几杯酒，作为孩子喝酒真的没问题吗？武力值+50，智力值+50，自尊+50，好感度+50  
D.平平淡淡的食物，但是营养均衡。健康+5  
E.他一边看着你享受饕餮盛宴，一边吧嗒吧嗒的掉着眼泪，啃掉手中已经馊掉的面包。自尊-100，好感度-100

 

5.看着恢复精力的孩子，你把他唤到身前，揉了揉他柔软的黑色短发，对他说到：  
A.等你长大了，你会是阿斯加德的另一个国王。  
B.你是我唯一的亲人与爱人了。  
C.你只是一个奴隶，等你长到成年，我就会使用你，这是你活着的唯一意义。  
D.唱：Do you want to build a snowman？（想不想堆个雪人？）

 

A.小家伙睁大了眼睛，呆呆的看着你，他似乎不相信他作为一个敌国的孩子竟然可以得到如此郑重的承诺。自尊+50，好感度+50  
B.小家伙似懂非懂的抱住你，并偷偷的亲了你一口。好感度+80  
C.那双绿眼睛湿漉漉的，他听到你的话，低下头，小声的哭了出来，他似乎下定了什么决心。智力值+50，自尊-50，好感度-100【获得道具：毁灭之种】  
D.他点了点头，举起了手中用魔法制造的雪花冲你笑着，然后你们一起堆了个雪人。看着那只漂亮的小雪人，他笑着和你打成一团，这是他出生以来第一次为自己的魔法感到骄傲。自尊+50，智力值+50，武力值+50，好感度+100

 

6.在约顿海姆生存了数年的Loki并不懂的阿斯加德的礼仪，你决定让他学习：  
A.阿斯加德皇室礼仪课  
B.简单的皇室礼仪  
C.平民礼仪  
D.性奴礼仪

 

A.阿斯加德的皇家礼仪课极其复杂而繁琐，尽管其中的大多数都不会得到应用，但是聪慧的小家伙还是坚持学习了完整的礼仪课。智力值+80，自尊+100，好感度+50  
B.简单的皇室礼仪足以应付各种场合，小家伙喜欢在空出来的时间里练习魔法和与你相处。智力值+50，武力值+50，自尊+50，好感度+80  
C.平平淡淡才是真，不过小家伙似乎很抵触平民礼仪中的跪拜礼。智力值+20，自尊+50，好感度-50  
D.性奴礼仪要求长时间的跪在坚硬的地板上，对于体魄的要求极其严苛，在整个后背都被鞭子鞭肿之后，小家伙终于学会了乖巧的跪姿，汗水和泪液一起滴在地板上，形成一个小小的水洼。武力值+100，自尊-50，好感度-100

 

7.教完应备的礼仪之后，你决定让Loki接受教育，你召集了阿斯加德最好的学者与教授，决定让他侧重学习：  
A.平衡发展  
B.器械与近身格斗  
C.魔法技巧与文学历史  
D.政治与理政技巧  
E.黑魔法  
F.性奴隶教育

A.你决定给他最好的教育，于是决定让他平衡发展，但是由于课程太多，小家伙大多时候只能在吃饭时匆匆见你一面。智力+50，武力值+50  
B.他不是很擅长近身搏斗，每一次都会弄的一身伤口，你心疼的看着趴在床上的小家伙，白皙娇嫩的身体上遍布着青肿，他似乎看出了你的担心，凑上前轻轻抱住了你，在他的坚持下，仍然完成了这些不适合他的课程。武力值+100，好感度+20，自尊+50  
C.他在魔法方面极其富有天赋，他热爱这些魔法，像热爱生命一样。有一天你走在金宫里，看着地上出现了一条细细的绿色小蛇，你捡起地上嘶嘶的吐着芯子的蛇，那只漂亮的小蛇甩了甩尾巴，然后那根细细凉凉的尾巴尖缠上了你的手指，你被蛇亲了一口。智力值+100，武力值+50，好感度+50，自尊+20  
D.这些奏章对你来说枯燥乏味，但是小家伙似乎并不这么觉得，他一边处理这些公文，一边时不时的撇撇你，然后别过头偷偷的笑。智力值+100，好感度+20，自尊+30  
E.强大而神秘的黑魔法，只有最具天赋的魔法师才能驾驭，小家伙轻松而流畅的施展着那些对于其他魔法师极其艰涩的魔法，冲你骄傲的笑起来。智力值+100，武力值+100，自尊+50  
F.小家伙的绿眼睛每天都是哭肿的，他的身上遍布各种惩戒而来的伤口，他被禁止坐下或者站立，每天跪在地上，与那些性爱道具相伴，学习着讨好主人的技巧，他稚嫩的后穴被鞭子打肿，屁股与大腿上遍布着鞭打的红痕，却因为害怕更多惩戒不敢发出一声。自尊-100，好感度-50

 

8.亚尔夫海姆的国王来拜访阿斯加德，顺便来献上他们的贡品，国王的小儿子和Loki差不多年纪，但是却是个顽劣的性子，你路过长廊时，看到那个棕发的小子骂你的弟弟“巨人族的野种”，你：  
A.落下一道雷电给他一个教训  
B.静观其变  
C.给他们唱Let it go  
D.附和他的言语

 

A.小家伙明显被雷电吓到了，在意识到雷电劈晕了他的对手之后，他眨了眨眼睛，伸手抱住了你。好感度+100，自尊+50  
B.如智力值和武力值都≥100，智力值+100，武力值+100，自尊+100  
银舌头并非浪得虚名的，在把那个顽劣的小子气到跳脚主动出手之后，你的弟弟把他揍了一顿。  
如不满足以上条件，自尊-100  
你摇了摇头，制止了这场他占了下风的争斗。  
C.你唱的太难听了，你的弟弟看到你来，笑着捂住了耳朵。亚尔夫海姆的王子看到你落荒而逃，第二天“阿斯加德国王是个神经病”的消息就传遍了整个九界。别问为什么加了武力，魔抗懂吗？好感度+100，武力值+50  
D.智力值≥200 武力值≥200，智力值+100，武力值+100，自尊+100，好感度-100  
你的弟弟冷冷的看着你，游刃有余的用银舌头回击了你们，然后当着你的面用匕首割断了那个家伙的脖子，你甚至都来不及阻止。  
如不满足以上条件，好感度-100，自尊-100 小家伙抿着嘴唇，绿眼睛含着水气听着你们的侮辱。 

 

 

9.你的弟弟渐渐长大，已经接近成年的他越发的调皮了，直到有一天，他闯了大祸，他偷走了宝库里的宇宙魔方，然后把它弄丢了，他背着手站在那里，绿眼睛可怜巴巴的看着你，你：  
A.好好讲道理，不打算惩罚  
B.骂他一顿  
C.关禁闭  
D.给他塞上震动棒，让他罚跪  
E.取来鞭子亲自罚他  
F.对他施行公开的鞭刑警示阿斯加德民众

 

A.你了解了前因后果，耐心的讲道理，最后，给了他一个拥抱，告诉他没事了。小家伙用你的披风擦掉眼泪，小声的道歉。好感度+50，自尊+50  
B.智力值≥150，智力值+100，自尊+50，好感度+50  
你没骂过你弟弟，于是你只能用嘴堵上了他的银舌头。  
智力值＜150，自尊-50，好感度-50  
小家伙被你骂的抽抽哒哒的，想还嘴却被你噎了回去。  
C.他被你关了禁闭，但是年轻的神祗似乎并不服气。你去看他的时候，他把自己裹在被子里，只露出一个脑袋用翠绿的眼睛看你，那些精致的菜肴也原封未动，只有一些凌乱的书籍摊在了床上。智力值+50，自尊+50，好感度-50  
D.自尊≥0，自尊-50，好感度-50  
自尊＜0，自尊-50，好感度+100  
你脱掉了他的裤子，掰开了他的双腿，一根粗大的按摩棒在小家伙的挣扎中被你插进了后穴，你强迫他跪直，把振动调到了最高档，直到他哭着求你，才停下了惩罚。  
E.你脱掉了他的裤子，撩起了他的上衣用鞭子抽打他，你的力气太大了，小家伙哭湿了眼睛，喊哑了嗓子，最后抽抽哒哒的在你的膝盖上颤抖着，那块白皙的臀肉被你的鞭子打的通红，作为惩罚，你没有允许他上药。自尊-50，好感度-100  
F.你的弟弟呆愣的听着你的宣读，被侍卫毫不留情的架走，这次他甚至没有流下一滴眼泪，也许是习惯了吧，行刑官除去了他的衣物，把他绑在了刑架上，手持铁鞭抽了下去。一鞭子下去，他痛的近乎绝望的哭喊挣扎着，却没有再发出过一声求饶。几鞭子下去，他已经晕了过去。好感度-200，自尊+100【获得道具：毁灭之种】

 

10.你正在专心致志的处理公文，突然，小家伙推开门走了进来，静悄悄的靠近你，问你你究竟爱不爱他。你：  
A.不假思索的说：“我爱你。”  
B.把他推在宽大的长桌上，撕开他的裤子用行动表达爱。  
C.告诉他你还没成年。  
D.告诉他，我不爱你。

 

A.如好感度＞0，好感度+100。  
“我也爱你。”你的弟弟轻笑着，主动吻了你，那双翠绿的眼中，仿佛拥有星辰。  
如不满足以上条件，好感度-200，自尊+200。  
“Liar……”他轻轻的眨着眼睛，那滴泪水落入了他虚假的微笑中。  
B.如好感度≥200，或者没有经历过任何与“奴隶”有关的选项，好感度+200  
Loki通红着脸看着你解开他的衣服，不过他并没有反抗，双腿间未经开发过的青涩穴口不安的收缩着，被液体染的晶亮，然后他搂住你的脖子，亲了上去。  
如不满足以上条件，好感度-200  
“哥哥……或者……你更喜欢听我喊你主人？”他的眼神空洞，任由你在他的身上驰骋着，身体却毫无反应，“你知道吗？我读了你的记忆，为什么要这么对我……”  
C.如好感度≥200，好感度+50  
“我成年了！”你被弟弟强吻了。  
如好感度＜200，属性无变动。  
你的弟弟抿了抿嘴唇，走掉了。  
D.如好感度≥200，好感度-50  
“哥哥！”他不满的扑进你的怀里，“这个笑话一点也不好笑。”【获得道具：毁灭之种】  
如好感度＜200，好感度-200  
“我早应该知道的”他笑了笑，离开了。【获得道具：毁灭之种】

 

11.你决定在成年礼之前就赋予自己的弟弟神格，看着绿眼睛的年轻神祗身着礼服，披着绿色的披风，一步步走上神坛，你决定赋予他：  
A.火神神格  
B.谎言之神神格  
C.故事之神神格  
D.火与谎言与故事三神格  
E.不赋予神格

 

A.武力值≥200，武力值+300  
“我会成为火焰的神明，我会站在你的身边，哥哥。”他挥动权杖，点燃那象征力量的火神祭坛，回过头笑着看你。  
武力值＜100，自尊-100  
火神神格并没有承认他，在诸神的嘲笑中，他被赶下神坛。  
B.智力值≥200，智力+300  
“谎言之神也没什么不好的，它可以让我看的更加透彻。”他勾起一个微笑，拿起那枚象征智慧的戒指，尽管谎言神格并不受阿斯加德人民的追捧，但是这的确是一个强大的神格。  
智力值＜100，自尊-100  
谎言神格并没有承认他，在诸神的嘲笑中，他被赶下神坛。  
C.智力值武力值相加≥300，智力+200，武力+100  
“阿斯加德的史诗将由我亲手书写，哥哥。”新任故事之神拿起象征着记录的金鹅毛笔，冲着神王微笑。  
智力值武力值相加＜300，自尊-100  
故事神格并没有承认他，在诸神的嘲笑中，他被赶下神坛。  
D.智力与武力相加≥500，智力值+200，武力值+200  
黑发的神祗手持权杖，接受众神的祝福与拥戴，他漂亮的绿眼睛带着笑意看着你。  
“我为你骄傲，Brother。”你祝福了他。  
如不满足以上条件，自尊-200  
神格并没有承认他，在诸神对力量与贪心的嘲笑中，他被赶下神坛。  
E.你叹了口气，Loki的力量还不足以承受阿萨神的神格。智力值+50，武力值+50，自尊+50

 

12.你处理了灭霸，但是却遗忘了马勒基斯，黑暗精灵最终还是窥伺着宝石，阿斯加德进入戒备状态，而你亲手养大的弟弟披上了战甲，对你宣誓，并表示想参加战斗，你决定：  
A.放心的把军队交给他。  
B.问他有没有什么智取的办法。  
C.自己出去打仗，让他处理阿斯加德政务。  
D.扒了他的裤子先操一顿长长士气

 

A.如武力值≥200，武力值+200，自尊+100  
你的弟弟所向披靡，打败了黑暗精灵。  
如不满足以上条件，自尊-100  
这场失败的战役最终还是需要你来扭转。  
B.如智力值≥200，智力值+200，武力值+100  
他的办法很有效，几乎兵不血刃的除掉了黑暗精灵。  
如不满足以上条件，自尊-100  
这个办法让阿斯加德军损失惨重，黑发神祗低垂着头，看着阿萨军队节节败退。  
C.尽管没有直接参与战争，但是处理政务也让他成长不少。智力值+100  
D.自尊≥0，自尊+50  
都什么时候了你居然还能有心操弟弟？黑发神祗拒绝了你。  
自尊＜0，自尊-100，好感度+100  
“真好，哥哥。”小王子笑着服侍你，这让他感觉自己被需要着。

 

13.你们成功的度过了这次劫难，在成年礼前夕，你看着身着华丽礼服的弟弟，那个自己一手带大的，拥有全九界最漂亮的绿眼睛的神。你决定送他一件成年礼礼物，你：  
A.送了他一副血淋淋的霜巨人巨角  
B.送他一整套性爱道具  
C.送给他阿斯加德王权的象征，永恒之枪  
D.送他订婚戒指

 

A.好感度＞0，好感度-100  
“哥哥……”他害怕的看着你，往后缩着身子。  
好感度≤0，自尊+200，好感度-100  
“都是最后时刻了，你还要这样吗，哥哥。”他冷笑着看了一眼，当着你的面把礼物扔进了火堆。  
B.自尊＞0，自尊+100，好感度-100  
“你是故意的吗哥哥？居然把这种东西当成我的成年礼礼物。”他绿眼睛湿漉漉的质问你。  
自尊≤0，自尊-100，好感度+100  
“哥哥……”他靠在你身上，连耳朵尖都通红着，似乎对礼物很满意。  
C.他看着跪在面前，举着永恒之枪的祭祀怔愣了一下，随后恢复了倨傲的神情，接过了那把象征无上权利的枪刃。  
“谢谢你，哥哥。”你听到他小声的说着。  
好感度+100，武力值+100，自尊+100  
D.“哥哥？”小王子眨了眨眼睛，看着你为他套上戒指，他抱住了你，“Now give us a kiss.”好感度+100，自尊+100

 

结局优先度从上到下：  
1.好感度≥400，武力值或智力值单项≥500，自尊≥400，没有道具毁灭之种，进入结局1

 

2.好感度≥400，智力值+武力值≥500，自尊≥200，没有道具毁灭之种，进入结局2

 

3.好感度≥300，武力值≥400，自尊为正，没有道具毁灭之种，进入结局3

 

4.好感度≥300，智力值≥400，自尊为正，没有道具毁灭之种，进入结局4

 

5.好感度≥500，智力值+武力值≥800，拥有道具毁灭之种，进入结局5

 

6.好感度≥500，智力值或武力值≥200，拥有道具毁灭之种，进入结局6

 

7.好感度≤-500，武力值或者智力值≥500，自尊≥100，拥有道具毁灭之种，进入结局7

 

8.好感度≤-500，自尊≤-200，武力值≥200，拥有道具毁灭之种，进入结局8

 

9.自尊≤-300，进入结局9

 

10.好感度≤-300，进入结局10

 

11.好感度，武力值，智慧和自尊都≥100进入结局11

 

12.以上都不满足，但是好感和自尊为正进入结局12

 

13.以上都不满足，进入结局13

 

【结局1】双王共治，诸神皇婚  
黑发的神祗身着众神之王的礼服，走向立于王座旁的你。他足够强大，足够聪明，也足够耀眼。  
Loki·Odinson，生而为王。  
你拿起软垫上象征王权的金冠亲手为他戴上，在一片欢呼声中，在全阿斯加德人面前宣誓，从此以后，你的弟弟，Loki，将是神域的另一个王，你们将共享王座，一起守护阿斯加德的土地与子民，直至生命的尽头。

【结局2】众神之后  
昔日拽着你衣角用翠绿眸子看着你的孩子已经长大了，尽管他的身高还与你有一段差距，但是这无法阻止他亲吻你。  
“哥哥。”小家伙眨了眨他小鹿般的眼睛，环住你的脖子亲吻你，而你也同样回应着他。  
他似乎并不想要王位，不过正好，你也觉得他更适合王后的位置，可以让自己更好的保护他。  
“我的王后，我的弟弟。”你冲他笑着，抚摸他肚子里的子嗣，把他打横抱起来，走向婚礼的红毯。

【结局3】战神  
你站在彩虹桥上，亲自迎接你凯旋归来的兄弟，他身披金绿色的阿斯加德战甲，手持永恒之枪，你呼喊他的名字，那匹神马在Loki的驾驭之下，向你奔过来。

 

【结局4】首席法师/摄政王  
作为阿斯加德的首席法师，你的弟弟仍旧很爱愚弄你。尽管更多的时间里，他都在帮助你解决麻烦。  
你看着趴伏在魔法书堆和王国文案中熟睡的弟弟，用披风把他裹起来，打横抱回了他的宫殿。

 

【结局5】篡位  
“你是我的，哥哥。”你亲手养大的孩子浑身赤裸着跨坐在你的腰上，那只戴着象征王权的戒指的手指箍住了你的性器，你怒吼着，却挣不开手上的锁链。  
他对你的爱太过偏执，他打败了你，囚禁了你，从此以后，你是他的奴隶，而他，是阿斯加德，也是你唯一的国王。

 

【结局6】强暴哥哥  
或许你已经忘了，你对自己的弟弟做过极其过分的事情，或者说过极其过分的话。但是你的弟弟仍然爱着你。在这个小家伙灌醉了你还爬上你的床的时候，你忽然意识到了自己做错了什么。你看着他解开你的裤子，未经扩张就要往自己那根巨物上做的时候，你挣脱了手上不堪一击的镣铐，抱住了哭成泪人的小家伙，然后用实际行动告诉他，你爱他。

 

【结局7】诸神黄昏  
“你从未爱过我，哥哥。”火神傲慢的昂着下巴，露出一个疯狂的笑容，看着你在火海中挣扎。  
“湮灭吧，与你的阿斯加德一起！我从来都不属于这里。”他站在尸山血海里，愤怒的吼出这句话，然后用火焰把一切都燃烧成灰烬。

 

【结局8】同归于尽  
从小被当成性奴培养的他，并没有得到过真正的快乐与爱，他割下了你的头，然后自杀了。

 

【结局9】跪下为奴  
一如你所希望的那样，你的弟弟最终成为了一个乖巧听话的性奴，你一个手势，他就知道要撅起屁股来讨好你，看着他顺从的言语与动作，突然觉得失去了什么。你彻底得到了他的身体，但是他却再也不会是你记忆里那个意气风发的小王子了。

【结局10】跳下彩虹桥  
“你从未爱过我。”他微笑着对你说出这句话，然后再一次，在你的面前坠下了彩虹桥，他宁愿以死亡来换取自由。

 

【结局11】好哥哥  
你的弟弟爱你，但是似乎并不是情人间的爱情，而是正常的兄弟亲情。  
他手持弓箭，笑着拍了拍你的肩膀。  
在他的心里，你的确是一个好哥哥。

 

【结局12】“无忧无虑”小王子  
“哥哥。”绿眼睛的小王子笑着把捧花递给你，在你的脸上落下一吻，即使已经成年了，他还是会像小孩子一样粘着你，抱着你，他的心灵单纯而一尘不染，一如你记忆里的，千年之前的孩童。

 

【结局13】离去  
他悄无声息的离开了阿斯加德，没有人知道他去了哪里。


End file.
